Pokemon: A Ranger School Day
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Kate enrolls into the Almia Ranger School. How will her first day go...? Oneshot


_Pokemon: A Ranger School Day Oneshot_

**Ah...I felt like writing something simple that wouldn't have to be continued and I obviously decided on a oneshot. ^_^ Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Without further adieu,...the story!**

* * *

I pace back and forth. How lame could it be to get lost on the first day of Ranger school? And on top of that, the school is not as big as it could be which makes it even lamer. I tinker around with my styler, and pop off the casing.

"Aw darn." I mutter. Now it wont go back on. I'm on my fifteenth pace when I crash into someone. My styler goes flying from my hand and I hit the floor. "OWWW!" I say loudly. Looking up, I see someone looking down at me. A red headed boy blinks at me. And that's when he starts laughing his head off. I stand, steam puffing out of my ears.

"Hey! What are you laughing about? I just fell thanks to you! At least apologize!" I snap. He wipes are tears while still giggling uncontrollably.

"S-s-s-sorry!" He snickers. "When I saw you on the ground with grease all over your face I couldn't help but laugh." He holds his stomach, trying to stop laughing. I look up and reach my hand to my forehead to feel some gritty grease. I frown.

"Yeah, thanks." I mutter. The boy holds out his hand.

"I'm Keith, a soon to be top ranger. You?" I raise an eyebrow, but hold out mine as well.

"On second thought, no." Keith says, looking at my hand. I glance down. My hand is covered in grit. I slap my hands together until it is all gone. Keith grabs my hand then and shakes it hard.

"I~am Ka~te. Top ranger to be." I say, my speech getting a little loopy from his hard handshake.

"Awesome! I'm tired of only seeing mechanics and those talking people." He says. "I don't hardly see any kids wanting to be rangers besides me." I cock my eyebrow.

"Wait, aren't you new?" I ask. He points his thumb at himself, and gives me a toothy grin.

"Nah, I've been here a year already!" I stare at him.

"Seriously? You don't look older." I say.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but I'm fourteen." Keith replies.

"I'm only thirteen." I grumble. Keith grins.

"That means you're the newbie. Because you can only join the Almia Ranger School when you're thirteen. But it really depends on how long you take on your own schedule to become a Top Ranger." I nod, then think of something.

"Hey, are there any other rangers here besides you?" I ask.

"Yeah, my good friend Kellyn! He's awesome!" Keith says, then hooks his arm through mine and starts to drag me away.

"Ahh! Wait a second! I need my styler!" I slip away and pick it up off the ground.

"Aw dang! It's broken!" I press the Ranger On Button, but it only makes a clicking sound; the screen doesn't light up.

"Oh! Kellyn can fix that!" Keith says, and grabs my wrist, dragging me to who knows where.

…

Keith and I arrive at a door and he smacks his palm into the door, causing it to swing open and smash into the wall. I peer in and see a library. Keith tugs me over to a study table, and I see a boy with brown hair. He looks up, and my eyes meet his. I blink several times.

"Yo Kellyn!" Keith says. "This is Kate! The newbie. Can you fix her style? She broke it." I stand numbly as Keith snatches it from my grip and hands it over to Kellyn. Kellyn takes it and holds the plastic green casing in his hand. He holds it up and works it back onto the styler. My eyes widen. I see a long, sparkling, new styler attached to his left arm.

"You're a top Ranger!" I blurt. He looks up, surprised at my outburst, and perhaps a little startled. Keith cracks up laughing again.

"Well duh! He's a genius! He may be the same age as me, but he graduated first, and I have to continue for the second whole year before I graduate." Keith tells me. I look at Keith.

"But you have the Area Ranger styler. Not the green school one." I state. He looks down at his belt.

"Oh, well, in your second year, you are allowed to do work for the area rangers in different towns. I'm assigned to Pueltown! And sometimes, they even send me on easy missions to Fiore!" Keith hums happily to himself. I turn back to Kellyn. He holds out the styler.

"Here you go, all fixed." I take it in my hands and press the on button. It comes to life with a whirring noise. I smile and laugh for a moment. My styler is fixed!

"Attention! First class for Rangers will be outside for track and field! Come out to the track!" A speaker booms. I frown.

"But I thought I missed the first class of the day?" I murmur.

"First class is at 8:00, did you set your clock for 7:00 or something?" Keith asks.

"Uhh-." I start, but Keith hooks his arm through mine again and sprints outside.

"Hold on a minute!" I yelp.

_Why does he find it necessary to drag me around?_

I see Kellyn following us, but at a slower pace.

…

We arrive outside at the track as one of our teachers is ready with a stop watch.

"Alright kiddos." She says to the bunch of about twenty kids. I lean over to Keith.

"I thought you said there weren't many Rangers." I say.

"Wait til you see the Operator and Mechanic groups. You'll rethink it then." Keith whispers back.

"Alright everyone, find yourself a spot between two of the white lines and prepare to run." The teacher says. I find one, and Keith and Kellyn arrive on either side of me. I look at both of them.

"Ready,...set,...GO!" Our teacher says, blowing the whistle. I push myself forward and run. For the first few moments, everyone is at about the same pace. Then I'm soaring ahead of them. My legs pump up and down as I run gleefully. Running is the best! I feel like a light breeze as I sprint around the turn. I see out of the corner of my eyes that Keith and Kellyn are fast approaching. Keith pants behind me.

"Sheesh! For a newbie...you sure run good! Now this is gonna make me look bad..." Keith laughs. Kellyn gets up closer behind me. I hardly feel tired but I can tell Keith is getting exhausted. We run and run.

…

We approach the finish line after running the mile coarse. I'm neck and neck with Keith and Kellyn. I decide it's time to turn up the speed. I dash further ahead of them, my feet pounding the ground as I arrive at the goal.

"Woohoo!" I shriek happily as I leap into the air and jump through the ribbon that two mechanics are holding up. Kellyn and Keith may be good, but they'll never beat me in the running department. I slow to a jog then do so in place. I turn and see Keith sprawled on the ground.

"Gaaaaah." He whines. "I'm tired."

Kellyn is standing a little further ahead of Keith, looking tired, but not as if he were going to collapse like Keith. I see in the distance, the other rangers just catching up. I pant slightly, and look up to see our Ranger teacher holding up a timer.

"You ran that mile in two minutes." She says, smiling at me, holding out a clipboard "Have you ever considered joining our runners for when we compete against other Ranger schools?" I cock my head to the side, and take the clipboard. I sign it.

"You can be our ace." She says.

"Who are the other members?" I inquire.

"Those two." The teacher says, pointing behind me. I turn, and see Kellyn and Keith looking at me.

Keith bounces off the ground.

"Awesome! Let's head to the next class and complete it before the other rangers even get to this finish line!" He immediately grabs my wrist and speeds away to the next class.

"WAAAAAAAAAIT!" I yelp.

…

Evening sets in, and our last class approaches.

"Due to flooding in Pueltown, the Area Ranger question class has been postponed. Please head outside and wait by the back for further instructions." Keith, Kellyn and I head out to the back. Everyone from all three groups are arriving and I realize how many people there are at this school. Everyone makes a circle around a table.

"Okay, so since we couldn't have the question class, we're going to play a game." Says an Operator. "I want everyone to draw from this box, and find two people who have the same number." Everyone does so, and I walk forward. Reaching into the box, I pull out the number 3.

"Woo! Awesome! You're with me and Kellyn!" Keith exclaims. They both are holding up their 3s. I smile.

"At least I'm with people I know!" I say happily. We all wait for the rest to draw their numbers.

"Alright, everyone is done. Here's the plan. You all have to go through the forest on any of these paths." The teacher taps the map on the board with a stick. "You will make a full circle, going through the public park. Don't interrupt anyone, but go to the end of the path and capture a Doduo, then ride it back." He looks around at everyone.

"Understood? Take a flashlight from this box and head out!" We all get in line and take one for ourselves.

…

It is pitch black now, but at least the moon is giving off some light. I shine my flashlight ahead.

"How much farther?" I ask.

"Well, since we were supposed to memorize the map, I think we're getting closer from what I remember." Keith replies. I nod.

"What about you Kellyn?" I ask. No answer.

"Kellyn...?" I stop and look back. "I don't see Kellyn." Keith stops.

"Huh? Kellyn never gets lost. I wonder what happened?"

I frown.

"We're almost to the park. Why don't we stop and wait there?" I decide. There's suddenly a growling sound, and I freeze.

"W-w-what was that?" I murmur.

"N-no idea." Keith replies. "Let's go." I state.

"Sure." Says Keith. There's another loud growling noise and we shriek loudly.

"Aiii...EEEEEEEE!" We leap backwards, tears of terror streaming from our eyes and our arms are in the air as we flee.

…

We both head over to the park, and walk over to a bench underneath a lamp.

"I wonder where Kellyn is." I mutter after twenty minutes.

"No idea..." Keith says. We stand up.

"How about we continue on just in case Kellyn kept going?" Keith suggests. I nod.

"Okay."

"Kellyn should be around here somewhere." Keith says. We walk for a bit, when Keith stops and looks to the left.

"I think we should-" I begin, but Keith isn't listening.

"AN ICE CREAM TRUCK! OH YAY!" He sprints after an ice cream truck as it trundles away.

"Hey-wait!" I shout, reaching my hand out after him as if I could stop him. He disappears around the corner. I'm left along in the dark, with only the lamp and the bench near me. I hear the growl. I freeze, and look behind me. The hair on my neck stands on end.

"Just a trick of the mind." I say. "Nothing more..." I hear more growling and turn.

"WAH!" I scream, and I'm knocked to the ground. I wait to get hurt, but after feeling nothing for a minute, I look up.

"A Growlithe?" I exclaim in surprise. It barks in my face, wagging its tale. It licks my face and I laugh, gently pushing it off and standing up.

"Growlithe! Where are you?" I hear, and turn. A little boy runs through the street and spots us.

"Growlithe!" He exclaims. Tackling the Pokemon, he gives it a big hug. "I thought I'd lost you!" He says, and hugs it even tighter.

"Thanks for finding my Pokemon miss Ranger!" He says. I blink.

"Your welcome." I smile.

"It's a bit late for you to be out alone, so why don't I take you back home?" I say. He nods, and I head into town, taking him back to his neighborhood and his parents. I check my Styler as I leave.

"It's already eleven!" I mutter. "Gotta hurry." I sprint over to the path and continue up to it.

I stop at a sign that says- "End of the trail, capture a Doduo." I look around. Are there any Doduo? I see some bushes move.

"Gotcha." I say, and hold up my styler.

"Capture ON!" I shout, and shoot out my disc. I make circular movements with my arm, sending the shining beam of white light around the Pokemon.

"Capture complete." I say, clicking a button. "Alrighty, Doduo, let's head back to the Ranger School!" I say, and leap onto it as it passes. We speed back to the school, and arrive at midnight. I ride into the school grounds, and see the other rangers, mechanics, and operators looking extremely worried.

"There she is!" Someone shouts, and all their heads turn. I wave my arm high into the air. I'm suddenly tackled off the Doduo, and I blink in surprise as Keith lifts me high into the air, grinning happily, with smears of chocolate ice cream across his face.

"I knew you'd come back!" He says. Kellyn comes up behind him.

"I'm glad you're okay." He says, looking a little shaken. "I'm sorry that I left, I got a call from the Union." He glares at Keith as I'm set back on the ground.

"Except that this idiot went off and left you alone to get ice cream which is against the rules." He says, and smacks Keith upside the head, knocking him into the dirt.

I start laughing my head off.

This was a pretty good first day.

…

I head into my room and fall onto my pillow. It may have been fun, but I'd rather not repeat the same day twice.

…

The next morning, my door is slammed open, and I look up sleepily at Keith.

"WAKE UP! Time to go and TRAIN!" He says, then drags me from bed and pulls me down the hallway.

"Not AGAIN!" I shout.

Is every day going to end up like this?

My thoughts say: yes.

* * *

_**The End~**_

**Hope you liked that! I kinda wanted to write a little backstory for Keith, and since my friend Jetzul really liked my version of Keith, I thought he'd like this. ^_^**

**And just so you know, if there is anything incorrect about the ranger school, I know, and I changed it on purpose.**

**So, please review!**

**Until next time!**

**~Misty**


End file.
